Laisse toi guider par ton coeur !
by Seth Bedhit
Summary: Quand des sentiments nouveaux se bousculent, cela peut reserver des surprises. Yaoi, HoroRen


Titre : Laisse toi guider par ton cœur.

Auteur : Seth Bedhit.

Type : yaoi.

Couple : HoroRen.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Shaman King ne sont pas à moi.

Le soleil se couchait dans cette région de la Chine. Un lieu austère situé au cœur de montagnes arides et lugubres. Un endroit dans lequel ne se trouvait ne nulle vie animale ou végétale. Un lieu perdu ressemblant à l'antichambre de l'Enfer. Un lieu où la famille Tao avait bâti sa demeure.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Ren était revenu afin de régler ses comptes avec sa famille. Et en particulier avec son père, En, qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était. Un enfant empli de haine et de colère, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion positive. Il aurait voulu avoir des amis aujourd'hui, mais cela lui était interdit à jamais. Afin de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, mais aussi de rompre cette Spirale de la Haine, il avait affronté son géniteur. Encore une fois, il avait échoué et avait été prêt à subir le courroux paternel, une épreuve qui laisserait une marque indélébile.

Cependant, le matin de cette journée qui prenait fin, il était arrivé. Celui qui symbolisait tout ce que Ren n'était pas, celui qui avait ce que Ren n'aurait jamais, Yoh Asakura. Pourquoi était-il venu alors que quelques jours plus tôt ils s'affrontaient tels deux titans dans un combat déchaîné ? Ren n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Peut-être était-ce cela l'amitié. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter la sienne ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il avait encore plus de mal à comprendre, c'était pourquoi eux étaient venus, Bokutou no Ryû et Horohoro, les amis de Yoh. Il ne les avait côtoyés qu'une seule journée, une agréable journée certes, mais était-ce suffisant pour tisser des liens aussi forts, des liens qui les avaient poussés à risquer leurs vies pour lui ? Apparemment.

Ensemble, ils avaient affronté son père. Un combat dur et éprouvant au cours duquel Ren avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau : la peur. Non pas la peur d'échouer, mais la peur de perdre un être cher, en l'occurrence ces garçons qui combattaient pour lui. La force de l'amitié avait fini par triompher et maintenant, ils étaient en bas en train de manger et de se détendre. Ren avait préféré s'isoler pour réfléchir à tout cela et essayer de comprendre. Finalement, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, qu'il fallait juste qu'il laisse parler son cœur.

La nuit était tombée et les étoiles, guides des shamans, s'illuminaient les unes après les autres. Cependant, ce soir-là, elles ne pourraient pas l'aider. Il devait trouver son chemin tout seul. La diminution de la lumière donnait une allure étrange, surnaturelle à sa chambre qui semblait bien lointaine. Sans doute était-ce du au fait que lui aussi était très loin du Ren d'autrefois. C'était un nouveau Ren qui poursuivait le Shaman Fight, un Ren accompagné par ses amis.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, dans l'obscurité naissante. A ce moment, il se sentit différent. Une lumière brillait dans son cœur et transperçait les ténèbres qui l'encerclaient, au point que, même là à cet instant, il n'était pas seul. Il plongea alors en lui pour découvrir la source de cette lueur, de cette chaleur si amicale et douce, si agréable. Il y découvrit ses amis, tout d'abord sa sœur Jun, mais aussi Pyron, puis ensuite Ryû et ce garçon, Manta, suivis de Yoh puis de Bason. Et au centre, il y avait cet autre garçon, Horohoro, le shaman de la glace aux cheveux bleus. Pourquoi était-ce lui qui alimentait le plus cette chaleur ? Rien ne le disait. Et quel était ce sentiment au fond de lui, cette étrange sensation qui assaillait son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à lui ? Il le revoyait dans ses combats, il revoyait les regards de feu que lui jetait le jeune Ainou, son style si particulier et son corps tellement séduisant et attirant. … Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Il se redressa sur son lit et se laissa envahir par la gêne lorsqu'il sentit cette tension dans son pantalon. S'il n'avait pas fait nuit, on aurait pu voir ses joues prendre une légère couleur rosée, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Etait-il attiré par Horohoro ? Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ? Son esprit disait non, c'est impossible, mais son corps disait oui, et il le criait fort. Etait-ce cela l'amour ?

Ren fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups à sa porte. Quelqu'un souhaitait le voir ! Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Après un court instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se glissa dans la pièce. Surprise par la pénombre, elle alluma la lumière, et là, le cœur de Ren ne fit qu'un bond. Il était ici, dans sa chambre, à quelques mètres de lui : Horohoro.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ren ? On ne t'a pas vu de la soirée._

_- Rien, rien, ça va. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir._

Horohoro s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Ren.

_- A quoi ?_

_- A ces derniers jours, à l'amitié, à vous, … à toi._

Ces derniers mots avaient traversé ses lèvres sans autorisation. Il les avait dits si naturellement ! Mais quel nul ! Qu'allait dire Horohoro maintenant ? La honte. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Le jeune Ainou, de son côté, restait obstinément silencieux, afin d'assimiler au mieux les paroles de son ami. Puis sa réaction arriva, mais ce n'était pas celle que Ren attendait. Quoique ! La main droite de Horohoro vint se poser sur la cuisse du jeune Chinois, très prêt de son entrejambe.

- Pourquoi ?

Ren était troublé.

_- Parce que j'en avais envie… et toi aussi apparemment !_

Ren le regarda enfin et vit son sourire. Il la remarqua alors à nouveau, cette tension dans son pantalon. Elle l'avait trahi. Son corps l'avait trahi. Que faire ? Se lancer ?

**Laisse toi guider par ton cœur !**

Cette voix, qui était-ce ? Yoh ? En tout cas, il était prêt, il allait suivre son conseil. C'était le premier pas à faire pour quitter enfin cette Spirale Infernale de la Haine. Lentement, il leva sa main et la posa sur celle d'Horohoro, caressant sa douce peau claire. Puis l'Ainou se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser si doux et pur, à la saveur divine. Leurs langues trouvèrent ce jeu à leur goût et eurent du mal à se séparer. Ren était heureux. Son corps en feu appelait le shaman de la glace et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. La fraîcheur de sa peau ne fit qu'augmenter l'ardeur du jeune Chinois et un nouveau baiser de son partenaire le fit s'allonger.

_- Ai shiteru, Ren._ 1

_- Wo ai ni, Horo. _2

Ensemble, ils passèrent une nuit inoubliable dans la chaleur mêlée de leurs corps.

**OWARI**

1 : je t'aime, en japonais.

2 : je t'aime, en chinois.


End file.
